the_guy_and_the_jokerfandomcom-20200213-history
Lore
There is a lot to The Guy and The Joker and most of it will be discovered here. Before Diabetes The Age of Science In the year 40 BD The Crystal of Youth births a destined one who will bear The Prophet. In the year 25 BD the world of Cierra falls into a psychic lock. Many people were going insane for unknown reasons. The MAS (Ministry of Advanced Science) assumed it to be something within the air. During this period in time, there was an inter-dimensional rift being formed. The first one of many to be man-made. In the year 23 BD The Primary and Secondary Crystals are created as locks on the Crystal of Youth's power. In the year 20 BD after the first man-made rift was formed, an operation within the World Peace Foundry goes wrong when an accidental explosion occurs. Without a government stable enough to provide insight on the ever changing world, everyone falls into chaos. One woman by the name of Lena Mia decides to rise above the rest and create a safe haven. Many people support her cause. In the year 17 BD there was an issue within Lena's safe haven. A man was causing quite a ruckus inside the forensics team. This man was The Joker, and he was far too obsessed with man-made rifts and how they worked. Since the haven had many people involved with science, he was allowed to keep on his studies. Lena didn't like that and caused a vote to exile him forever. The Joker falls into an anger and decides to join the Bandits. In the year 15 BD an unknown species known as the Trex was discovered in a canyon. In the year 11 BD Lena falls in love with a man named Joseph Martinez and they end up getting married. Somewhere in July of 11 BD she gets pregnant and goes into hiding with her child. The safe haven slowly deteriorates in its initial plans. The Joker comes by with an army of his own bandits and destroys the safe haven. Luckily Lena was already gone as she moved into Pandora, another safe haven led by a man named Henry, where she takes care of herself and her unborn child. 10 BD Jason Price (A.K.A The Guy) is born. His father, Joseph Martinez, is killed by The Joker during another raid on the haven. The Joker runs into hiding as he wants to escape the Bandits. Lena finds comfort inside Pandora and decides to work towards presidency. The World Peace Foundry finally gets up and running but has not found a way to control the world anymore. The Joker joins the Realm Jumpers and finds his home in Pandora where Lena confronts him once again. The Joker and Lena finally settle their differences and become friends under certain circumstances. 5 BD Jason is now 5 years old. Lena has done her most to hide the outside world from him but violence keeps appearing. Henry and Lena finally fight back against rioters and cause peace among Pandora. The Joker spends his time with Jason and takes good care of him for a while before disappearing. The MAS (Ministry of Advanced Science) is formed again where The Joker begins working. The MAS is corrupted and decided to create a weapon of mass destruction, a nuclear bomb of unimaginable power. The MAS detonates the nuclear bomb and kills millions around the world. The leader of the World Peace Foundry resigns due to the pressure of trying to keep the world together. 0 BD the MAS detonates a nuclear bomb leaving half of the world in ruin. Due to the nuclear bomb there is a problem within the atmosphere causing a period of rifts to overload and appear whenever there is a high density of nitrogen. This period is called the Rift Surge. After Diabetes Rift Surge 0 BD Jason is now 10 years old. Lena and him have been enjoying their lives inside of Pandora until the bomb detonates. After that they resulted in going underground to hide from the radiation. The only issue is that rifts are now appearing randomly and cannot be controlled. One night when Lena was tucking in Jason, she was killed by an appearing rift. There was a raid on Pandora which resulted in Jason running to the science lab. He accidentally activated a man-made rift and was sucked inside. He was lost inside of the Sand Realm before being picked up by Henry and the Realm Jumpers. For a while Jason was quite depressed. Due to him intense sadness he forgot what his name was. When people asked him what his name was he would reply, "I'm just some guy." It was coined by everyone he ever encountered and even by his superiors. The Crabe King decided to send troops around Cierra to help aid in reviving the MAS since they're extremely resilient to the radiation. To their surprise the MAS is nothing but a distant memory now. There's just a crater where the building used to stand.